What I've Done
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha for his revenge. And now, he finally got what he wanted. It's too late for regret, but is it too late to go back home? Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Word Count - 1,220**

* * *

**.::What I've Done::.**

_In this farewell __there's no blood, t__here's no alibi,_

_'Cause I've drawn regret __from the truth o__f a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come __and wash away,_

_What I've done_

* * *

Taking steps towards the now rotting corpse of what was once my brother, I feel an odd sense of accomplishment…and guilt. I trudge heavily, my severely wounded body aching, the pain that so helplessly wrenched at my bones, couldn't compare to the loneliness that coated the atmosphere. If I asked myself years ago, if I ever thought that I would actually defeat him, I would have said yes. I would have been so confident that I would be the one to kill him. God, I was so arrogant. Maybe I still am, but rightfully so. I've grown stronger. And even now, with all of my aquired strength, even now it took all I had to defeat him. To try and kill him.

Dropping to my knees, I think how all of his sins, his mistakes, were not far greater than my own. The things I did to get to this point. The people I've killed. His eyes stared at me, mocked me even from hell. Mangekyou sharingan… He wanted me to take his eyes. He said that. And he had poked my forehead like he always did and _why..._Why did he have to end it like this? Why did he have to kill them? It didn't hve to be like this, I thought miserably. It could have been different.

My fists connect hardly with the ground and numbness sets over. His body in perfect form, not a scratch did I land. In contrast to mine, whose body is battered. If you'd dare ask just how his body is lying before me, I'd answer with a lie, getting further and further from the truth. Which was, I assumed, was that he had some kind of heart attack during battle. He was getting weaker, and I didn't know why. He was becoming nothing. Becoming...

* * *

_I'll face myself, __To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself __And let go of what I've done._

* * *

His body would rot in the ground, soon becoming nothing.

I stand, briskly walking to the near by river. To me, my whereabouts are unknown. I'll never forget the wanting…the needing to feel the ecstasy of seeing him, the one who destroyed my life, in shambles before me. Never did I imagine it would happen this way. Regret is inevitable, their image comes to mind. Their kindness that I so carelessly tossed away, back in their faces. Because I, was too good for them, apparently. It's ironic how I realize this now that it's too late.

Looking up at the sun, I deduce that I'm facing west. If I keep in this direction, I'm bound to end up in Konoha sooner of later. So I slowly begin to walk away from my passed, my life. Something I should've done a long time ago…I am unaware of what adventure lies before me, if they'll even accept me back into the village. Perhaps they'll lock me up to rot away in some jail cell for the rest of my life. I undoubtfully, deserve it all.

I felt lost. Everything I had done, led up to this. And now what? What would I do with myself now? I had nothing. No one. Except them...But I can't guarentee their forgiveness.

As I am walking, I wonder what they will do when they see me. More in particular, what will she do? She, who has confessed their undying love for me. She, who has trained and battled to become strong for me. She who cared about me. Would she cry, laugh? Or better yet, would she even care at this point? Have I used up all my get-out-of-jail-free-cards with her?  
As the hours go on, and I get one step closer to my certain downfall, I decide I will change. I will change for them because they have deserved it. Deserved far more what I can give. I wouldn't even blame them if they all hated me, however.

* * *

_Put to rest, w__hat you thought of me,_

_While I clean this slate, w__ith the hands of uncertainty_

* * *

Upon arriving, the guards arrest me immediately. This was to be expected. Gasps could be heard throughout the village and she who was amongst the crowd now forming, wastes no time running up to my side and engulfing me in warmth that is Sakura. She strokes my hair in a soothing motion.

"Sasuke-kun," she coos, "You're home."

And I push her away, ashamed of all the things that I've done. All the mistakes…She shouldn't even look at me, it would stain her innocent eyes. The guards pull at my arm, urging me to the Hokage Tower.

"Let go of him." She commands sternly, and they obey. "I'll bring him." And she ever so lightly takes my arm and leads me away, to a place, which is not the Hokage's tower. As I come to terms with my surroundings in my memory, we're at her house.

She heals my wounds hastily, and I wish I could thank her in some small way without hurting my pride. Then I remember just how many times she has made a fool of herself for me.  
"Thank you." I say in monotone once she is done. She then looks up at me, eyes brimming with tears that she so desperately tries to hold back, because if she ever cried, I always would call her weak.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you come home?" her voice quivers.

Her words shocked me, and my response was for once, the truth.

"I had no where else to go." She nods in understanding. Her fragile hands rub small circles on mine, rythmatically. She is different, not the same annoying fan girl she was when we were twelve. She has defiantly matured in more ways then one, and her hair flowed long as it was when we were genin.

I sighed inwardly, thinking that I should repay her in some small, minute way. So I take her chin in my hand and face her to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I say, as I realize how sensitive she is to the words, thank you. I'm apologizing for everything though now, not just that. I'm apologizing for what I've done. And I draw her face ever so close to mine, feeling her hot breaths…

* * *

_For what I've done, __I start again,_

_And whatever pain may come, __Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done, __What I've done._

* * *

My lips brush tenderly against hers. She is in a state of shock. It takes a few moments for both of our minds to register what has happened. She slowly, unsurely, starts to respond. She wraps her arms around my neck, moving past the curse mark. I push up against her, causing us to share body heat. My tongue forces past her lips, and the feeling of her tongue on mine, amazed me. I never thought kissing felt this good. She broke for air and I attacked her lips once again. And the more I kiss her, the more I realize just how much I need her. Reluctantly, we part. Her breathing comes out short and staggered. She smiles and stands, taking my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers.

"We must see Hokage-sama." She says solemnly. Her eyebrows move in a sympathetic look. And she's right. We slowly walk together, out of her house, hand in hand. The looks and stares we got, I just ignored. I'm guessing she did too. On the way, my heart pumps loudly, but her grip never falters, it comforts…just like her love.

When we reach the top of the stairs, I can hear my blood pumping throughout my body and I freeze. I wonder how long I would've stood there, had Sakura not opened the door. It's been eight years since I was in this village, my home. And it's been six years since I saw Sakura and Naruto. But when I walk inside the Hokage's office, and see my best friend sitting in the chair with that _oh-yeah-I'm-Hokage-now-what-did-I-tell-you-teme _expression, and when Sakura giggles at our reuniting, she says loudly and proud,

"He's back…Hokage Naruto." I cant help the small, yet evident smile that spreads across my face as well.

* * *

**A/N - I reuploaded this (7/4/10) because it was structered weird for some reason. Old. Review :P**


End file.
